Un Mal Error
by Diamond Anthony Amuto
Summary: emmett, bella y edward se quedaron solos en la casa, pero que pasa cuando edward al llegar de compras--oh dios mio emmett--asi te gusta--dios emmett, justo ahi, eres bueno--gracias estuve practicando con rosalie, entren esta para reirse XDDDDDDD


Mi familia habían salido todos y ellos habían bloqueado sus mentes alice no me dejaba ver el futuro, los único que quedábamos éramos yo, mi amada bella, y el tonto de mi hermano emmett

Por alguna razón el no quiso ir, y rosalie no digo nada al respecto, y alice no le insistió más bien lo obligo a quedarse, algo me estaban ocultando

Estaba llegando de mi volvo después de comprar algo para que bella comiera, su padre Charlie estaría fuera durante unos días, y nosotros nos ofrecimos a que se quedara en nuestra casa

Bajaba del volvo con las compras cuando escuche a bella arriba en mi cuarto debía suponer que estaba en mi cama leyendo o escuchando música

--oh dios mío emmett—el gemido de bella me hizo paralizarme que acababa de decir mi bella

--casi te gusta

--dios emmett…justo ahí…eres bueno

--gracias estuve practicando con rosalie

Ok eso sí que me hizo enfureces que es lo que estaban haciendo estos dos

--cielos, eres dios o que

--no…cielos bella necesitabas esto

--si, mucho

--y porque no se lo dijiste a edward para que…

--si se lo decía el no querría porque teme lastimarme

--en eso tienes razón, bueno tienes suerte de ser mi hermana

--ooo emmett

Eso me hizo más que suficiente tire las cosas y corrí hacia mi cuarto, no podía soportar escuchar más

--QUE PASA AQUÍ—grite molesto abriendo la puerta de un tirón

--aaaaaaaaaaaaa edward

Me quede estático, bella se encontraba en mi cama volteada y emmett estaba a su lado, bella no tenia blusa ni brasier, pero emmett tenía toda su ropa, entonces comprendí todo

--que…que sucede aquí

Emmett se paro algo nerviosa y bella se tapo sus pechos y se sonrojo

--bueno pues cuando te fuiste bella decía que le dolía la espalda, así que me ofrecí a darle un masaje…hermano bella sí que lo necesitaba, debes tener más cuidado con tu novia

--Am lo, lo siento, yo pensé que bueno…

--que pensabas que estábamos haci…--emmett se quedó quieto y luego se echo a reír calendo al suelo y tocándose el estomago

--edward…ja jajaja…DE VERDAD PENSASE QUE…JAJAJA...BELLA Y YO….JAJAJAJAJA…OH MI ESTOMAGO…UN DOCTOR…JAJAJA

Baje la mirada avergonzado de verdad por lo que había escuchado quien no habría pensado eso, mire a bella y ella ya se había puesto su blusa, y trataba de estar seria, pero era obvio que se estaba aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír

--si tu también ríete

Bella ahogo su risa con una tos, y se limpio las lágrimas por el esfuerzo, emmett seguía en el piso, pero luego de un rato, el cual tuve que soportar para no matarlo, se paro y tomo aire

--cielos hermano…no puedo creer que hallas pensado que bella y yo estábamos haciendo…y luego me dices que yo soy el pervertido

--emmett será mejor que salgas de aquí, si es que quieres que tus "juguetes" sigan vivos cuando llegue rosalie

--ok, ok ya me voy—paso por la puerta pero grito—BELLA SI QUIERES OTRO MASAJE SOLO TIENES QUE PEDIRLO Y CREO QUE SERIA MEJOR ESTA VEZ, QUE ALGUIEN ESTE PRESENTE—y se puso a reír de nuevo

Bella esta vez no pudo evitar reírse, la mire enojada claro como ella no estaba avergonzada

--si claro ríete de tu pobre novio vampiro

_--y de donde viene pobre_—pensó emmett

Bella dejo de reír el ver mi mirada, se acercado a mí, pero le di la espalda, estaba enojado

--oh vamos edward, tienes que admitir que es gracioso

--pues para mí no—gruñí

--ok de acuerdo…lo siento mi amor—se puso enfrente de mí con la mirada que alice siempre ponía—me podrías perdonar

Suspire habrá algún dia en el cual pueda enojarme enserio con ella

--este bien mi amor…te perdono—bese sus labios

Luego de acostarnos en mi cama y hablar, ignorando a emmett sus burlas, y el incidente, mi familia llego, bajamos los 2 y vimos que todos sonreían

--hola hijo, hola bella, que tal se la pasaron—hablo carliste

--estuvo bien papa, un largo dia pero bien—sonreí

--oye edward porque dejaste las cosas tiradas en la cochera...que hizo que hiciera su que las tiraras—hablo inocente alice

--tu lo sabías, y no me dijiste nada

--que tendría eso de divertido

--oye bella—dijo emmett llegando—te gustaría otro "masaje"

Resople y toda mi familia se rio pero bella solo sonrió y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, bueno parece que todo fue "un mal error"


End file.
